


,,Let me top!"

by 0Natasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, dom Kunimi, sub kindaichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Natasha/pseuds/0Natasha
Summary: Kunimi has been embarrassing Kindaichi the whole day long. Lets see if Kunimi gets what he wants...   ;)
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 10





	,,Let me top!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's cringe!

,,Come on Kindaichi, i wanna top~" Kindaichi blushed. Normally Kunimi didn't have a lot of energy, but today he seemed to have some.Kindaichi whispered:,,Please don't ask that in practice!" But that caused Kunimi to just keep on embarrassing him. ,,Yūtaro, can i top!" Kunimi yelled to embarrass the other boy. Kindaichi blushed and Oikawa raised an Eyebrow.,,So, our little Kindaichi has a boyfriend?" ,,Y-yes." ,,I swear the whole team is gay." 

~time skip~  
Kindaichi was a bit mad. Screw a bit, he was pissed. Kunimi embarrassed him the whole day long. ,,Kunimi! What was wrong today?" ,,I asked if i could top, you didn't answer!",,THEN JUST TOP!",,WILL DO!" Kunimi pushed Kindaichi against the wall roughly. They then started to make out and both battled for domination. Kunimi won as he roughly ground his knee into Kindaichi's crotch. ,,Nghh~" Kunimi smirked as he slid his tongue into Kindaichi's mouth, searching every mole and letting his tongue slide over.(does that make sense?)

Kunimi palmed Kindaichi's throbbing erection through his track pants. He then pushed Kindaichi on the bed and sat on his hips. He started playing with the hem of Kindaichi's shirt and then pulled it up, exposing Kindaichi's nipples to the cold air. Kunimi licked his lips and his lips found their way to Kindaichi's perky and hard nipples.

He sucked on the left one and his hand found the way to Kindaichi's other nipple, prodding it.,,Hngh~" Both of his nipples were red and stiff. ,,S-stop being such a tease!" Kindaichi called out. Kunimi detached his lips and licked a stripe down Kindaichi's belly. Kindaichi started writhing underneath him. Kunimi stopped right above Kindaichi's track pants, just to sexily pull them and his boxers down with his teeth. Kindaichi's dick sprung up, red and neglected. Kindaichi flushed a shade of red and put his arm over his eyes.,,Kunimi..." Kunimi teared Kindaichi's arm away. He wanted to see his pretty boyfriend when he was a moaning mess. 

He got out the lube that he had brought previously and opened the cap. It popped open with a loud click. That loud sound got Kindaichi to look up, astonished. ,,We're really gonna go that far?" Instead of an answer Kunimi just poured lube over three fingers and asked:,,are you ready Yūtaro?"

Kindaichi nodded and soon felt his asscheeks getting parted. Kunimi hesistentally (?) stuck a finger in.,,C'mon, you can go harder!" Kunimi gritted his teeth. He liked seeing the dominant side of Kindaichi and with that command he pushed his finger in to the knuckle. ,,Hnggh~"

Just to get the erotic sounds out of his boyfriend, he put in a second finger and curled both of them.,,Haah~" Kindaichi's whole body twitched.,, did I find your sweet spot?" Kunimi spread his fingers and worked a third one in. They were curling and stretching, making Kindaichi's body feel weird.

Kunimi swiftly removed his fingers and looked as Kindaichi's hole clenched around nothing.,,C-come on, you can put it in now!" Not letting himself getting invited a second time, Kunimi pulled down his pants and boxers. 

He pumped his length a few times and covered it with lube before he positioned himself in front of Kindaichi's ass. ,,Are you ready?" ,,Yes..." Kunimi then turned Kindaichi onto his tummy and pushed everything into Kindaichi's pulsing ass.,,Hghhh~ F-faster~" Kunimi pulled out and slammed in again, roughly fucking Kindaichi into the mattress. He then pulled Kindaichi's head up and whispered into his ear:,,are you enjoying being my cum slut?" ,,Kindaichi moaned and came, his ass clenching around Kunimi's pulsing dick. Kunimi came deep inside Kindaichi, squirting his hot semen deep inside Kindaichi's body. He pulled out and looked at the wrecked boy under him.

He picked him up in bridal style and carried him to the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't copy 0Natasha on Wattpad, we are the same person lol.


End file.
